dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Raging Tenkaichi
'''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Tenkaichi '''is a fanon game for all 3 major systems. The game includes over 230 characters, new modes, new tournaments and more. The game combines Budokai Tenkaichi controls and level up system with Raging Blast Graphics and styles. Nothing made in GT is in the game. Instead, It uses characters and the timeline found in my story, Dragon Ball Z: After Years. And you can also add your own fanon characters too! (Just dont delete anyone else's) Unlike what the creators of Budokai Tenkaichi said, There are never before seen characters! (Pictures coming soon) The game is priced at $49.99. Modes Story- Play through the story from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z: After Years, What-If and Alternate futures. Duel - Battle against the COM, Human, watch the COM fight against each other or fight with a friend and duel others. Online Battle - Battle online. Tenkaichi Budokai - 7 tournaments are available (The ones from BT3 and Manarxus Tournament and Intergalactic Tournament.) and play a tournament with up to 15 friends! Ultimate Battle 3 - Same thing as the last one. Training - Do I have to explain? Customization - Customize any character up to 5 times with different items! Reference - Same thing from the BT series Options - Again, do I have to explain? Shenron - Get a wish or 3 wishes Characters Goku (Beginning) - Kaioken x5 Goku (Mid)-Kaioken x20, SS Goku (End)-SS, Full Power SS, SS2, SS3, SS4, Vegito, Super Vegito, Gogeta, Super Gogeta, Gogeta (SS4), Manarku, Super Manarku Gohan (Kid) Gohan (Teen)-SS, Full Power SS, SS2 Gohan-SS, SS2, SS3, SS4, Great Saiyaman, Super Saiyaman, Pichan Krillin Tien-Tiencha Yamcha-Tiencha Future Trunks (Sword)-SS, SS2 Future Trunks-SS, Ultra SS, SS2, SS3 Kid Trunks-SS, Gotenks, Super Gotenks, SS2 Gotenks, SS3 Gotenks Kid Goten-SS, Gotenks, Super Gotenks, SS2 Gotenks, SS3 Gotenks Vegeta (Scouter)- Great Ape, SS Vegeta- SS, Ascended SS Vegeta (End)- SS, SS2, SS3, SS4, Vegito, Super Vegito, Gogeta, Super Gogeta, Gogeta (SS4), Vegetuxus, Super Vegetuxus Piccolo Piccolo (Sync with Nail) Kamicolo- Pichan Chiaotzu Goten-SS, SS2, SS3 Trunks-SS, SS2, SS3 Mr. Satan- Super Satan Videl-Great Saiyawoman Uub Pan-SS, SS2 Ultimate Gohan Future Gohan-SS Manarxus- Super, Alpha, Ultra, Omega, Soul, Manarku, Super Manarku, Vegetuxus, Super Vegetuxus, Scorxus Scorpio-Scorxus Lanixus-Super Zero-Reborn Dark Matter Garlic III-Super Ketchup Sugar Pepper General Red Commander Green Staff Officer White Ganaweson New Majin Buu Evil Buu New Super Buu New Kid Buu Master Roshi-Max Jackie Chun Bacterian Nam Ranfan Kid Goku- Great Ape, SS King Chappa Bora Yajirobe Nappa-Great Ape King Vegeta-Great Ape Bardock-Great Ape, SS Fasha-Great Ape Tora-Great Ape Borgos-Great Ape Shugesh-Great Ape Nail Supreme Kai- Kibitokai Kibito-Kibitokai Raditz-Great Ape Saibamen Ginyu Guldo Jeice Burter Recoome Zarbon-Monster Dodoria Frieza-2nd form, 3rd form, 4th form, Full Power, 5th form Mecha Frieza Appule Cui Frieza Soldier King Cold-Final Imperfect Cell-Semi Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect Cell Jr. Dr. Gero Android #19 Android #18 Android #17 Android #16 Android #15 Android #14 Android #13-Fusion Android #8 Majin Buu Evil Buu Super Buu-Gohan, Gotenks, Piccolo Kid Buu Babidi Spopovich Yamu Demon King Dabura Pui-Pui Yakon Babidi Soldier Bibidi Garlic-Super Garlic Jr-Super Spice-Super Vinegar-Super Mustard Salt Dr. Wheelo Tarble Hatchiyack Arale Obotchaman Gatchan Turles-Great Ape Slug-Giant Salza Cooler-Final Meta-Cooler Broly-SS,SS2, Legendary SS, SS3 Zangya Bojack-Full Power Kogu Bijin Bido Doore Neiz Namekian Janemba-Super Pikkon-Non-Training Clothes Caterpy Mariakoh Tapkar Olibu Arqua Chapuchai Torbie Froug Tapion Hirudegarn-2nd form Minotia Demon King Piccolo Tambourine Drum Piano Cymbal Pilaf Machine-Fusion Fangs the Vampire Spike the Devilman Bandages the Mummy See-through the Invisible Man Grandpa Gohan General Blue Staff Officer Black Captain Dark Commander Red Buyon Major Metallitron Ninja Murasaki Mercenary Tao Cyborg Tao Chi-Chi- Adult (Add some if you like! Even add your own fanon characters!) (More to come) Category:Dragon Ball Z games